Legally Rejected
by I'oOoMoOo
Summary: She's denied by her father, sneered at by the council and she's a reject to her people. Will she ever find herself a place in the world where she will be loved and accepted openly?
1. Prologue

Rejection. It hurts doesn't it? All my life I've been rejected. Rejected by my father, by my family and by my people. I've been even locked up in a room for all my life. Only my dearest cousin Caspian and his father my uncle would visit me, once every two months. As I am branded as a destruction. They told the Telmarines, I was damned. I never knew my mother, only my father. He said I was out of wedlock, and I should be grateful they've been kind enough to let me in and stay with them, I only saw my father twice in my whole 16 years of existence. First when I escaped from my prison room and second when I almost died out of an illness.

If I'm given the option. I'd rather live out in the woods and find my mother. She must want me. Every mother wants their children. Uncle Caspian said, I look like her. He even jokes that I'm a replica of her. Uncle Caspian is more of a father to me than my biological father. He pitied me. Caspian is so lucky to have him as his father. Speaking of Cas, he and I got along well. He's my best friend. But his visits was cut short from one in every two months to two visits in every five after Uncle Caspian died.

I felt terrible when I heard the news. I felt Caspian's sorrow.

After a year after Uncle's death and Uncle Miraz became the ruler, Caspian would always sneak in the castle to visit me. We would play and talk the whole night. Caspian is the brother I never had. He would tell me about the places he had visited. The mountains, valleys and the beach. I love the beach the most. I can't really imagine what it looks like but I know I would like to swim in one.

'_I'll take you to one when I'm crowned King'_ he would always say. _'And I'll set you free to do what you want. You won't be locked here anymore. Before Father died, he persuaded the council to lift the room arrest on you…'_

The thought of Caspian made me happy. I was interrupted in my trail of thoughts when I heard a loud knock on my room.

"Alvira, quick we don't have much time." I quickly opened my door to find Caspian hastily dressed and scared. He was panting ans sweating. He was even gasping for air.

"What's wrong Cas?"

"We need to go." He said as he pulled my hand out of my room and I saw an old man with him.

"You know I'm not allowed to go out!" I cried horrified as I yanked my hand out of his. "You're going to get me killed."

_'Next time you sneak out of your room.' My father started of he looked so scary. I was crying sorry to him. 'I won't have second thought in sparing your life. Do I make my self clear, you little brat?'_

_I nodded as I tried to stop my sobbing. And I felt him slap me right across my face as some Telmarine maids and guards escorted me back to my prison room.  
_

"Either way, we _are_ going to die." He caught my hand as he pulled me again with him. I don't know what's behind this all I know it's not going to be pretty. We were able to sneak outside and he went to this house like thing and came out with an animal. I'm sorry I can't call them by their general names, as I have no idea what they are.

"What's that Cas?" I asked curiously.

"It's a horse." He said as he 'saddled' it up. He lifted me by the waist and put me on top of the horse. He went up too, he's in a hurry I can tell. He said goodbye to the old man as the old man tried to make us leave faster.

"I'll come back for you." Cas said before he pulled the rope around the horse's neck and it immediately galloped away. I can't see where we re going, it's cold as I only have my old clothes with me. The last thing I remember was we hit a very big tree branch, I conclude it is big because we were knocked up unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Cas said I was knocked out for about 4 days. I woke with a very painful headache and I was riding with him in a horse. I had this really thick bandage wrapped over my head. I looked around us and saw different type of creatures around me.

"Don't worry about them Al." He seems fine now since he's using my nickname again.

"What are they?" I whispered, careful not for them to hear. Unfortunately I'm not good at whispering.

"We are not extinct if that's what your thinking." A grumpy dwarf said. He looked so intimidating. Are you wondering why I know all the creatures in the fairy tales yet I don't know a simple horse? That's because all my life I've read nothing but fiction books.

"_Extinct? _You're extinct?" I asked him.

"What? Little Princess was not informed about the glory of her ancestors in their so called 'victory' against us? You foul creatures brought an end for us Narnians." I was suppose to say something equally mean when a skunk, a TALKING skunk beat me to it.

"Nikabrik, I'm warning you…" the skunk eyes the grumpy little dwarf. The dwarf seemed to murmur to himself.

"Did you just hear that skunk talk?" I whispered at Cas.

"Skunk? My lady, you are greatly mistaken. I am a badger." The animal said. I looked at him and he looks like he is smiling at me. I just gave him an apologetic smile. "And we Narnians talk. We all do."

"Telmarines thinking they are only the superior being." I heard Nikabrik grumble under his breath. I chose to ignore him instead.

"Where are we going?" I asked Cas.

"To Aslan's How." Aslan? Haven't I read that name before? Yes, in a book I've got when I escaped from my room in Uncle Miraz' office. Yes, Uncle Miraz. And reality struck me. Uncle Miraz might already be on the move to assassinate us both. I got scared and tensed up.

"What ever are we going to do there? _Hide_ until Uncle finds and skin us both alive?" I asked. He cringed a bit. "We both know Uncle Miraz. He's been after the throne since Uncle Caspian died. And you, Caspian, being first in line is something he should get rid of. And me? He always wanted to kill me. He just didn't do it when I was still living in the palace since people _will_ now. And that would taint his perfect reputation, wouldn't it? And now that he has a really, really, extremely great reason to kill, I doubt he'll let this opportunity pass."

To my complete horror Caspian chuckled. "I believe we have the upper hand here Al. We have all these powerful Narnians with us, especially now that we've won the favor of the centaurs." Caspian said as he glanced over to his side where a very big centaur walked beside him. I'm not at all impressed with them, sure they are many. But not as many as the Telmarines. Caspian always told me how many his father's troops were. And I quote: _' They're like a gazillion of them!'_ What's with the sudden change of the wind?

"The Kings and Queens of old are coming…" the badger said, I know he was trying to comfort me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Our leaders, My lady. This lad here" He pointed at Caspian. "Blew our Queen Susan's horn. And may we have Aslan's blessing! They might be on their way already." He smiled at me and I smiled back. I am still not secured with the idea of Cas and I being safe. I know we aren't, these Narnians are too. We are _all_ unsafe and we may already probably living our last days. I always dreamed when I was younger, I'd die in my room out of sadness, Cas said it's called 'depression'. I never thought I'd die because I'd been murdered.

"They might be old and wrinkly, right Cas?" I tried to lighten the subject. I pray if they are old that they may not be mean and sneering, like those at the council back at home. Some of them I've already met because when I was transferred to the highest tower, they were there and they kept on sneering, insulting, degrading me as if I wasn't there.

"I don't think they're that old… Perhaps a little older than Uncle Miraz." Caspian shared his opinion. I don't know any other young royalties except for Caspian and I, and of course Uncle Miraz' newborn son. And I think all Kings and Queens must be as old as Uncle Miraz possibly older.

I felt sunlight hit my eyes. When it was gone, I saw a man who was trying to kill one of the Minotaurs!

"Stay here Al." Caspian suddenly said. He jumped down from the horse and grabbed his sword from his waist and I heard metal clashing. A centaur helped me down from the horse and I immediately went to where Cas was. Were they burglars? or were they the assassins I feared?

He was having a heated swords fight with a blond man who seemed much more skilled than Caspian in sword fighting. I saw Cas loose his sword on the ground and my heart literally stopped. The blond boy looked ready to stab Cas in the chest.

"Peter!" Somebody yelled. I looked at a young woman. She looked really beautiful with her chocolate brown hair, rosy cheeks and very blue eyes.

"High King Peter?" Caspian asked surprised.

"I believe you called." He sounded arrogant.

"Yes… But we.. I mean I… thought you'd be a little _older._" Cas stuttered.

"Well, If you like we can come back in a few years." He started to turn his back when Cas stopped him.

"No. No. It's alright. You're not really what I expected." Caspian glanced at them and so did I. I saw a little girl with the same hair as the girl who yelled earlier. Except she had brown eyes. I saw Caspian lock eyes with the beautiful girl (The one that yelled 'Peter!').

"Neither are you." I looked at a young man who is the owner of the voice and met eyes with him. And I noticed how beautiful his brown eyes are. Where they the Kings and Queens of Old the badger talked about earlier? I could stare at his eyes forever. Caspian's eyes were a shade of blue and this is the first time I've seen brown eyes. And I must admit brown eyes are gorgeous. His hair is in a rich shade of brown or is it really black?

"Stop staring at him." I felt Cas elbow me lightly at my stomach and I instantly blushed. Wow. I instantly looked down at my feet and let him help me up his horse. How embarrassing.

"You can ride alone, can't you?" I nodded at Cas. How hard is it to ride a horse anyway? I saw him ride this horse and he wasn't really doing anything but sit down. "I don't have a good feeling with this. Should I ride with you?"

"Prince Caspian, Lucy can ride with her. We have much to discuss." The Peter guy said and Cas nodded at Susan.

"I'm not Lucy. I'm Susan." Oh… So she's the owner of the horn the badger said Cas blew.

"Forgive me for my igno..ignorance Dear Queen." Cas sure is messing this up. I can perfectly tell he's infatuated with her. I almost snorted at him. Queen Susan just smiled at him. Susan helped Lucy up the horse and she smiled at me. She has the same brown eyes as the other boy.. No wonder Cas fell in love with her.

"Are you siblings?" Queen Susan asked me.

"No, your highness.." I gulped. This is the first time I'm ever talking to somebody near my age except for Caspian. "We're actually cousins. He's two years ahead of me. But we don't have any family resemblance or anything…"

"I think you're right. You guys don't have a single similar appearance." The little Queen said.

"Yes, your Majesty" I politely said.

"I insist you call us by our given name." Queen Susan started of. "I'm not fond of people calling me titles, Lucy can say the same. Right, Luce?"

"Yes. Call me Lucy." Lucy smiled at me. "I never did like being called your majesty. It made me feel old." I chuckled. I looked at where Cas was and pointed at the blond who Cas almost lost to.

"Who's he?"

"He's Peter". She pointed to the guy Caspian is currently talking to. "And that's Ed." She pointed to the guy I was staring earlier. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Alvira. Call me Al. Cas made that nickname for me." I smiled at them. Aren't they the Kings and Queens of old? And aren't Cas and I Telmarines? "I'm wondering why you are still talking to us! I mean we _are_ Telmarines. And from what I've heard from the dwarf, our forefathers killed thousands of Narnians and destroyed Caparave? I'm sorry… I'm having a hard time pronouncing it."

"You mean Cair Paravel?" I nodded my head at Lucy. "You didn't cause that! And we're fighting hand in hand to get Narnia back and Caspian's throne."

"Caspian must mean a lot to you. For you to runaway with him and accompany him with this ordeal. Your uncle must be worried sick about you." I looked at Susan who was looking at me. No matter how much I try to picture Uncle Miraz caring for me, I couldn't. I couldn't even dream about him greeting me with a smile on my birthday. I bet he doesn't even know I have a birthday.

"Oh don't worry about him… I don't think they even know I'm gone."

"I forgot. They send you to schools in Archenland when you're this old." Susan said. She seemed to know a lot. "Did you meet Prince Caspian along the way and decided on the spot to accompany him.?"

"Nothing of the like, Que- Susan. It's a bit complicated." I swayed my head no. Pretty complicated if you ask me. I don't even understand it. Why I was locked up in that room, why I never knew my mother, why I only have private nasty tutors and why I only have fairytale books to keep me company. I won't tell them about my 'title', they might reject me in this trip if they found out I'm 'damned'.

"Susan, Peter is calling you." The voice sounded familiar. And my heart leap in a stupid way when I saw him. The feeling is like when I read the climax of every fairytale books out there. It made my knees weak. Good thing I'm seating.

"Hullo." He greeted me.

I must admit I was dumbstruck. _'Say something.' _I commanded myself.

"Hi." Pretty awkward if you ask me. He's trying to be friendly and all I can think of is hi. How pathetic can I get?

"Ed she's Al. Short for Alvira and Al he's Edmund." Lucy introduced us to each other. I swear I could have died out of embarrassment. He put out his hand, and this being the first time to meet and greet and mingle with new people, didn't shake his hand. I simply stared at it. He retreated his hand when he figured out I won't shake it.

"Uhm. Call me Ed." He said weakly. He must be thinking I'm the snobbiest being in this entire universe. He's being friendly and I didn't even take his hand. I feel terrible. Really terrible. I can't even at his face anymore, I'm so ashamed of myself.

The rest of the ride was pretty awkward, Lucy would make small talk but both Edmund, I don't have the guts to call him by his nickname after what I've done, and I would only give one-sentence answers. I got a better view of the 'outside world' today. Four days ago, I wasn't able to appreciate any of it, since Cas and I was on the run for our lives and it was night time. And before we get caught and possibly be killed by Uncle Miraz I really plan to go discover what an ocean looks like and swim in it.

"What's the beach like?" I suddenly asked. Lucy fell asleep on the horse. I wasn't able to notice it until I asked.

"You mean you haven't swam in one?" I immediately blushed out of embarrassment. He quickly mumbled a sorry when he saw my color. "The beach is uhm... Big. Very big and wide. It has a really beautiful shade of blue. It's full of water and there are fishes, nymphs and probably mermaids in some parts." He all said in a sentence. It was clear he was apologetic with what he said earlier.

"Is there a close beach nearby?" I asked, hopeful there is. I felt disappointed when he nodded his head no.

"We are in the forest areas..." He started off. My face literally fell. "But if you really want to swim after all this, I'll invite you to Cair. There's a really close beach nearby, you can invite Lucy too. She'll love it."

Our eyes locked again for the second time today. I love his brown eyes.

I wanted to ask. _"And you won't?"_ But I'm too shy to mess this up. The horse suddenly stopped and Lucy woke up. Susan approached us and help Lucy out, saying somebody needed a drop of her cordial. I was left on top of the horse when Edmund started to leave. Everybody seemed to be settling in for the night when I remembered I don't know how to go down a horse. I looked for Cas but he' very far away with King Peter.

"A little help, please?" I called after Edmund. He looked at me a bit confused. He didn't know I don't know how to go down yet. "I have troubles getting down." He did help me but I therefore conclude, I'll have Cas teach me how to get down from a horse if ever somebody is not around to help me get down on my own as soon as possible.

* * *

**A/N**

**I want to thank:**

**StalkerOfFang- for the very first review and for the ownderful comment  
**

**AlittlemissNOBODY- for the second review.**

**GianellaRose- for her kind words**

**REDROBINS007- for her kindness and offer to help me when I need a hand in this story. :D  
**

**And I want to thank you, dear readers for taking time to read my story. And it would really help if you guys, reviewed too. Because it would help develop my character and story. I hope to hear from you soon.**

**About the Characters: In my story Peter and Caspian are both nineteen years old, Susan is eighteen, Edmund in seventeen, Al is sixteen and Lucy is fourteen. I hope Al is not a Mary-sue. Please tell me if she is so that I can cure her. I've already taken the litmus test and the result says she isn't but I want to know your thoughts/comments/opinions. So please take time to review, I promise it wouldn't take a minute.**

**I also posted on my profile how I see Alvira. The picture isn't mine and I only got it from the net. I don't know who she is, but I think she fits the description in my head. No harm intended. :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

We settled in for the night. I saw Cas walk towards me and he sat beside me.

"You learned how to get down a horse?" He asked clearly surprised.

"No, King Edmund helped me." I started. He gave me some fruits, probably dinner, to eat. "I badly need you to help me go down a horse as soon as possible. I can't depend on somebody every time I need to go down..." I pouted at him. He chuckled at me and ruffled my hair.

"It's already caught in a big whirlwind _without_ your help." I grumbled.

"Why don't you cut it then?" He suggested. I don't really know what I look like. They didn't give me a mirror when I was locked up in the room. Father always had somebody fix my hair for me and they were very strict about mirrors.

"I don't know... Father didn't like me cutting it." I remember what a maid replied when I inquired about having it cut. She said father decides whether or not I can cut it. The first time I saw my father was when I escaped. I escaped so that I could see him, I was never contented in my childhood only seeing pictures or portraits of him.

"We're free remember?" He grinned. I can tell he wants to chop it off. Is it that long? "Or if you prefer, Susan can cut it for you."

"You're just using my hair as an excuse to talk to Susan." I teased. He flushed a little. He didn't say anything anymore. He didn't even press about the topic! I don't know if I offended him, but I'm starting to feel bad about it. "Are you... mad?"

Caspian looked at me. I was sweating really hard. Then he grinned. "I think it's best if you cut it short. Or just short enough were you can still tie it. It's really unhealthy for you to keep it that long."

I sighed in defeat.

"What did you talk about with King Peter?" Before Cas could reply a cute little mouse said he is summoned by the High King. He once again ruffled my hair and left. I sighed to myself. I wanted to talk with Cas with many things.

"Are you busy?" I turned around and saw Edmund carrying a small black bag with him stand in front of me.

"Nope." I managed to say.

"Would you care to play with me?" He eyed the bag he was carrying. "Peter's busy, Susan is already sleeping and so is Lucy."

"I don't now any games." I choked. If he considers counting the stars in the sky as a game, then I think I know one. It's the only game I've ever played since when Caspian sneaks inside my room to play with me, he can't bring any of his toys to play with, so we just invented a game of our own. I expect Edmund to turn around and ask somebody to play with him other than me, when the most unexpected thing happened.

"Why don't I teach you? That way you'll know one game." he sat near the fire camp and invited me to join him. When I did sat opposite of him he said we are playing a board game called chess. "It's pretty simple actually. You control this little things" He lifted some of the small figurine like things "according to their abilities".

He spent half an hour orienting me about the game. "The aim of chess is to checkmate your opponents King before he checks yours." I nodded. I'm really excited to play. "White goes first."

I moved one of my pawns. "Do you ever feel like this piece?"I looked at him and our eyes met. "Being forced to go or do something with out your consent or knowledge?"

"Never." He moved his horse-like piece. "You?"

"Always." I moved my bishop two spaces. "Every move, every action they force me to do it."

"Who controls you? Caspian?" He asked. There was concern in his voice but he's still concentrating in this game. I find it funny he's really taking me seriously. I bet he can even defeat me with his eyes closed.

"Cas would never! But aside from him, everybody does." I wait for him make his next move.

"Then why don't you play their game? And when you've mastered it, _play them_." I entertained the idea. It would be heaven if I'm able to do what I want when I want and make them do what I want when I want even if they don't want to.

"How do you suggest I learn it? When just a few days ago, I only learned the general name of a horse." I stopped to look at the board. I've eaten quite a lot from him but my army is only less than six, far too small for me defeat him.

"Have somebody play with you. Guide you." He pointed one of my bishops. "Move that to here, so you can eat my pawn." I don't know if it's a trap. But I still moved it. And he tossed me his pawn. "There are two types of people in this world. The first one's are the one's who control other people and the second are the one's that are being controlled or simply let other people control them. It's really up to you to what type you'd want to be."

"And what type do you think you are?" I raised my brow.

"I am King. I _control_." My eyes widened in shock. "But I control people in a _good_ way." He quickly added. "When I ordered you to eat my pawn and you did, I lost a valuable member of my army. If I control people in a bad way, I could have asked you to eat my knight where My Queen could have surely devoured your bishop leaving you defenseless."

"You could have lost! What about in real life? Would you sacrifice one of your own men?" He stared at me with his brown eyes.

"I needed to teach you a lesson. Sacrifices are a necessary in your case." He explained as his gaze went back to the board. He looked at where my king was, maybe his debating what move could eat my King faster.

"And what type do you think I am?" I already know the answer._ I'm the second type. I am controlled. I let people control me._

"It's clearly up to you." He said as he ate my Queen. That's the last remaining piece that could protect my King except for the bishop. "If I tell you what you are then I'd be _controlling_ you."

"Oh." is all I managed to say. "What do I do now?" I yawned as I looked at the board, I can tell we're almost done and I'm loosing.

"You sleep. We can start another game tomorrow." He smiled at me. I just nodded. I helped him keep the chess set in the black bag and said good night to him, I learned a lot form our little game of chess.

* * *

"Cas. Wake up." I tapped Caspian's face. I don't really have a clue on how to wake him up. So I just did things that I thought would make him wake up. I slightly punched his shoulder. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

"I'm up..." he finally said. "Are we leaving already?" He asked me. I nodded. I woke up when I heard King Peter wake Edmund. After a while almost everybody was waking up I figured Cas needed to wake up to. "Why so early?" He rubbed his temples. "Is it morning yet?"

"Reepicheep said it is. The sun's about to rise too." I helped him stand up.

"Thanks Al."

"You seem pretty tired. Did you just sleep?" I asked with concern.

"I had a few winks. Don't worry about me." He grinned. Trufflehunter gave us some fruits he also said we'd be leaving after we've finished eating. As the High King Peter is planning to reach his army at Aslan's how before the sun sets in the next day. I ate as fast as I can, in order not to delay the trip so did Cas. Cas helped me up the horse again. This time both Lucy and Susan had their own horses. They were both skilled with riding them too.

"You won't join me again today, will you?" I asked Caspian. Caspian smiled apologetically.

"Before we go to Aslan's How, High King Peter, King Edmund and I plan to ambush Telmarine troops that has weapons. We are kind off lacking in that aspect." He grinned sheepishly. I looked at the creatu- I meant Narnians around and some of them didn't have a sword. I sighed at him.

"Can I come?" I asked. He nodded his head no.

"You might get hurt." He said. I know he wouldn't let me come even if I did literally beg him for it.

"Be careful, okay?" He nodded and ruffled my head again. And he run to were High King Peter was. I looked at his retreating figure, I wanted to come along with him, I wanted to travel more and bond a bit with Cas. I just sighed. I never do things that I want. But Caspian did have a point, I didn't know how to use a sword and I could pretty much mess everything up.

"You guys are pretty close." Susan, with her horse, was beside me.

"We are." I smiled at her. "We almost have the same relationship with you and your brothers." She smiled back at me.

"Come on, we don't want Peter to be kept waiting." I followed Susan. She were heading to a different path to were High King Peter and Cas were headed. I looked back at them. I really wanted to go. I wanted to feel the 'ecstasy' he would always tell me when we were younger about exploring the woods with his dad. Susan may have noticed me stop and turned to look at me. "Caspian didn't want you there. You might get hurt."

"He might need me." I reasoned out.

"He told me to keep you safe and out of trouble." She spoke so gently. She approached me and held my hand. "Don't go run off after them, okay?" _There are two types of people in this world. It's really up to you to what type you'd want to be_. Edmund's words rung deep in my mind.

I nodded at Susan.

"Come now Al. We need to go hide in Oreious' cave."

"Oreious' cave?" I asked. "Somebody lives there?"

"No" She chuckled. She looked so graceful even when she's riding a horse. "We named it after one of our Generals in the Golden age."

I didn't say anything anymore I just followed her until we reached this cave. It was hidden from the naked eye. You have to really look for it before you can enter it. Once we've entered the cave along some of the Narnians who were not physically fit yet for battle, Lucy pulled out from her bag a really long cloth and slept.

"You can sleep with Lucy, she won't mind." Susan said. "You must be tired. You have to forgive me, I can't keep you company, I have to look for this herb with some Narnians. And please, don't go after them." She added and I nodded at her. She started to walk out of the cave and glanced one sure look at me before she rode her horse and look for a herb with some Narnians. When I saw her leave I sat at the nearest stone I could find.

_"Can I go out?" I asked one of my tutors._

_"No. Sit still. You don't want to disappoint your father now, do you?" She asked me in her nasal voice. I always knew she never did like me. She's only tutoring me because Father said so. "Can you at least tell Daddy..."_

_"The King doesn't want to be called Daddy. He wants you to be formal with him. Father is the correct and formal term. But he would prefer it better if you called him Your Highness, Sire or King." I swallowed a sob. I forced myself not to cry. I bit my lips to destroy threatening cries. I didn't want to concentrate on the emotional pain this... this.. foul tutor caused me, I bit my lips until they were sore and bleeding. So that I won't be able to concentrate on the emotional pain and feel only the shallow pain on my lips._

_"Can you please tell, Sire, I want my windows a little lower. It's too high for me to see what's behind these walls." I almost pleaded. She made some noise of annoyance and gave me a grudging nod. She muttered 'spoiled brat' under her breath._

I don't know why I remembered that but it made me realize I **am** tired of not being able to do what I want. Maybe it's time that I do. I want to be able to feel I'm free. I decided on the spot I want to accompany Cas. I stood up and approached Cas' horse.

"Queen Susan told you not to go." A centaur said as he grabbed my hand. _Or simply let other people control them_. I remembered what Edmund said.

"I uh... I...I dropped something..." I touched my neck. "My.. My uh.. My necklace. It's really important."

"I'll come with you." The centaur immediately said.

"NO!" I almost yelled. The centaur was taken aback. "I meant.. I mean No, because uh... You... You... need to take charge of this place... Uh, Lucy's sleeping... You need to watch over her."

The centaur me looked at me intently and looked at Lucy and nodded at me. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Thanks." I said and went over to the horse. "Could you give me a push?" The centaur helped me up my horse and waved goodbye at me, as I galloped away to were Cas was. I don't know what I just did, but it felt right and wrong at the same time. I can feel adrenaline rush through my veins as I became closer to where I wanted to go.

* * *

**A/n thank you for reading my story! :D And I really want to give thanks to _StalkerOfFang, REDROBINS007, TheHappiestirlOnEarth_ for reviewing the previous chapter, Thank you so much! I'm already starting on chapter four, :D and I hope to post the next chapter three to four days from now, after my beta-reader has finished editing it. :D Please give me your comments/suggestions through a review, it will help a lot. :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

I was riding Cas' horse when an arrow landed in front of me. The horse panicked and I was shaken of it's back and landed on the ground, it galloped away. I tried to call it back but it totally abandoned me. And I saw four Telmarine soldiers approaching me. They looked first one looked buff and he has scars all over his bearded face, the second one looked so skinny but twice as intimidating as the first. The third soldier on the other hand smiled like some of the villains I have read in the fairytale books I had back at my room. And the last soldier, is the scariest of all. He is a mixture the scariest and the meanest people in the world. He was smiling menacingly that sent shivers down my spine.

"You're father didn't like what you did." One said. I wanted to snort at him.

"He said spare you, so that he can punish you himself." Another said. I tried to get up from the ground but my knees were trembling with fear to cooperate. The four of them were laughing as one soldier pulled out a rope from his pocket. They started advancing in one my way while I was crawling back.

I closed my eyes from fear.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a voice and when I opened my eyes there was Edmund, with a sword faced against the soldiers. "Well, don't just sit there. Stand up!"

And when I did, I stayed really close to him as he put out one arm as if to protect me. "What ever you do, stay close." He said.

"Boy, just get out of the way. We might even spare you." One of the soldiers said. I don't know if I wanted Edmund to be here. He might get killed. A part of me wanted to push him away and go with the soldiers _peacefully_. Another part of me wanted him to stay and keep me company.

"Well, den't blem us boy if 'we kill ye." Edmund didn't even flinch when we heard what the soldier said.

Edmund didn't leave me. The soldiers started to attack us and Edmund quickly dodged and block the attacks with his sword. The biggest of the soldiers started to twirl a spiky ball in mid air. I don't know what that thing is called, but I'm not stupid not to know what it does and what it can do. I can't imagine what Edmund and I would look like after we've been hit by that ball.

"Shoulda went awey. When 'yiv got thi chence". He sounded weird like he had some kind of accent. Which made him more scary.

"Edmund... I think you need to go." I whispered at his ear. I fear for his life. I on the other hand, I know they might beat me up, but they wouldn't kill me as what they have said earlier. I still have a chance to live but Ed's chances of living is far too little to none. He wasn't saying anything. "Edmund. They'll kill you!" I touched his hand trying to push him backwards for him to run.

"Do you think I'm a _coward_?" He hissed. "I'm not a traitor, I don't leave behind allies."

I couldn't believe my ears.

"Aw... swit. but E'v got to kill ye'." I held my breath as he approached us. He was spinning the spiky ball as he chuckled. He suddenly lunged for Edmund, Edmund blocked it with his shield and and poked his sword at the center of the ball which broke when Edmund yanked his sword out of it. The Telmarine soldier grabbed a sword behind him. And the other three joined forces to beat Edmund.

"Stay back." He said as he motioned me to stand back near a tree. I didn't argue with him. I walked backwards and hid in the trees. Praying he won't get killed. I heard metal clashing but I can't bare to look. I can hear swords piercing into _something_. I cried. Edmund's dead. I curled up in a ball like how I would always do when I'm upset. He should have left me behind when he had the chance.

"Are you hurt?" I felt an arm tap me. I immediately turned around.

"You're alive?" I smiled.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I hugged him. He winced a little. "Ouch." I saw his hand around his stomach and it was covered in blood. I felt like vomiting. I never liked the smell of blood. It made me sick. "Don't look in front. Just look back and we'll go back to the cave. Peter and Caspian have already infiltrated the troops."

I tried to look in front but his clean hand (The one without any blood stain) blocked my eyes. "Don't look." His voice was stern. He made it clear he didn't want me to look in front.

"Did you...?" I couldn't finish my sentence as reality hit me. I didn't move back. I know, people are _dead_.

"It's either us or them." I couldn't help but cry. His reply was gentle, but there's regret in his voice when he told me he killed those people. I was crying in his hand. Amazingly finding comfort in them. "Come on... Susan might throw a fit if she knew you were gone."

The walk back to the cave was silent. I held his hand for comfort. I know I'll never be the same again after today. I never thought people could kill one another. I always thought, killed meant paralyze. I never absorbed the idea that killing meant taking somebody's life.

"Why did you go there when Caspian told you not to?" He asked finally breaking the silence. His voice was almost like a whisper.

I paused for awhile.

"I didn't want to be controlled. I just remembered what you told me last night. The one's whose controlled and the one controlling? I don't want Caspian to control me." I said softly.

"Caspian wasn't controlling you!" He yelled, "He's protecting you! What would happened to you if I didn't pass by there at the time?" He let go of my hand and faced me. "What were you thinking?" He hissed.

I frowned. "What's the difference then of controlling and protecting?" I spat at him. _Why is he so mad? I just did what he told me._

"You could have been _killed._ Doesn't that sink into you? " He said. His voice was low but you could sense his wrath. We stood there for a while until he grabbed my hand and we started to walk again. Nobody spoke. He was too mad, I think, to even look at me moreover talk to me. And I was too ashamed of myself to even look up from the ground.

"Where have you been Al?" I looked up and saw a pissed Caspian as Edmund let go of my hand.

"I foll..."

"We went on a stroll." Edmund said. I looked at him confused.

"No, we didn't. I-"

"Then we got ambushed by some Telmarines." He cut me off again. None of this were right. He removed his hand that was covering his wound.

"Cas, he's ly-" This time I tried to open my mouth again when he silenced me with his look.

"You could have gotten killed. What were you thinking? You even brought Al with you." Susan said. Her forehead was bit scrunched up. She looked disappointed at Edmund. I felt bad. Really bad. He took the blame for something he didn't do. "Go and ask Lucy for a drop of her cordial. Ed, next time please..."

Edmund just gave a small nod and headed of to where Lucy was. I tried to go after him. But Caspian blocked me.

"Al, please. Next time Ed, or anybody, asks you to stroll with them. Just say a simple _no._ Susan and I wouldn't have worried so much if these..." Caspian moved his hands around, "...are safe grounds. We are on war, in case you've forgotten." Caspian ruffled my hair and went on ahead. Susan stayed behind a bit. Maybe to tell me something.

But before she could open his lips I started off, "Susan.. About just now..."

"Oh don't you worry about it. I'll tell Ed not to take you with him the next time he does. Edmund can be a bad influence sometimes but he's all good inside." She smiled. Guilt is washing through me and I can't look at her in the eye. I gulped. she started to turn her back. I can't do this to Edmund.

"Susan, please wait!" I called her.

"Yes?" She looked surprised and I gulped again.

"About today, It's not Edmund's fault."

"It's okay Al. You don't need to cover up for him." She tried to brush the subject of.

"No, Que- I mean Susan, he was the one who actually covered up for me." She listened to me intently. My heart is beating so fast. I know she's going to get mad me, but my conscience wouldn't be able to take someone else to take the blame for me. "When you said I shouldn't go to Cas, I did. I even lost his horse when some Telmarine soldiers attacked me."

"_Attacked_ you?"

"Yes, but Edmund was there. He helped me, no, save is the better term. He even got this very big slash in his stomach, that's why he's bleeding."

"You mean _cut_?"

"Yes..." I blushed. This is one of the negative effects of not knowing almost everything. "He ki..killed those soldiers" I choked at the word. I left out the part where they were supposed to take me to my father.

"Is that what really happened?" She asked me, so gently. Haven't she been listening? She should be mad at me for not telling the truth earlier.

I nodded.

"Very well. Just don't do it again, okay Al?" She patted my shoulders. And gave me a quick hug. She's so kind! I can't believe she's still talking to me and now she just gave me a quick hug. I wish I have an elder sister like her.

* * *

I looked all over for Edmund, but he seems to be avoiding me. I looked for him in the tent, I asked Lucy, I went over to where Peter was, I even asked Nikabrik for him! Yet no luck, not even a single clue in finding a hair strand of him. I started to look for him some more to apologize until I saw an area in a hill where the grass seemed to have been removed. It made a line. Curiosity got the better of me, as I find myself walking in it, I know I won't get lost because of this mark.

I walked and walked and walked. Until I saw the most amazing thing in my whole life. A body of water! Then it's.. it's the Ocean! It's the ocean! It's in a lovely shade of blue, filled with water and big! I could die right now, it's the ocean! I quickly ran towards it, removed my shoes and soaked my feet in the ocean. When I was contented, I sat at the nearest elevated rock I could find and sit on it. My feet are still playing in the water. I looked ahead of me and saw a figure. I squinted my eyes to get a clearer view.

"Looking for trouble again, are we?" The voice sounded familiar. Edmund! He was across the ocean and he was approaching me. He's not mad anymore, since his voice is soft again.

"I've looked all over for you Edmund!" I yelled at him with a smile. "I really wanted to apologize for today."

"Apologize for?" He looked confused. I twitched my lips softly as his actions showed he remembered all the trouble I've caused. The 'thing' with the Telmarine soldiers and about him getting the juice of Susan's wrath. "Oh don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you. I only took the blame just so you would feel bad about doing it."

I splashed water at him. I didn't notice he was so close already so I just splashed the water again. He grinned. His pants are folded half-way to his knees but the edges are still wet, as the ocean was splashing water. He sat beside me.

"How did you get here?" He asked me.

"I saw this part of this, I meant that grassy hill, where there's no grass and only full of rocks like what I have in my room, that looked like a line so I followed it" I looked at his face, he didn't understand a word I've said. I don't know what's its called, so I can't tell him what it is. I describe things that I don't know the name. Every time this happens I just describe the thing and people would just guess it. I saw the same pattern and pointed at it. "It's like that Edmund."

He looked to where I was pointing.

"You mean a trail?" I nodded at him. He looked back at me. "And would it kill you to call me Ed?" He splashed some water on my face and I slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Is the ocean in Cair Paravel as big as this one?" I asked him. "This one seems to shallow for me to swim in."

"This?" He pointed at the ocean, and I nodded. "This isn't an ocean Al. It's a_ river_." I blushed out of embarrassment. He gave me a pat on the back. He was really forcing himself not to laugh. "People make mistakes, don't worry about it." He hid his laugh with a cough. I splashed some water at him. And he returned the same gesture. And we found ourselves in the middle of the river splashing water at each other and laughing full out.

"Okay fine you win!" I finally yelled when I was really soaked. I started to go out of the water when I saw Cas standing at the top of the hill with Susan next to him. They weren't exactly happy too see us here.

"Let's go back be-" He looked "Uh-oh." Edmund stopped when he saw his sister with her arms crossed and she was tapping her foot impatiently. I looked at Cas, who was looking rather worried.

"We've been looking all over for you." Susan said. She was pissed, I can tell. "I almost had a heart attack when I learned you two are missing again. And here you are, playing in the water like some kids."

"We _are_ kids." Edmund pointed out. Susan sighed in annoyance.

"I was really worried. Now come along and let's have you _kids_ dried up." Susan and Edmund went ahead of us. Cas helped me out of the water and gave me his shirt to keep me warm. I was looking on the ground the whole way back. I'm too scared of what Caspian may say against me.

"I never thought you'd act so _reckless_ multiple times in a day, Alvira Ravana Lareina Sylvette. You played carelessly in the water and had Edmund cover up for you. I don't remember teaching you to act like that." He's so mad... I can feel it radiate. He even used my complete name to make it clear he's upset with me. (By the way, for my dad not to like me so much he emphasized it when he named me. It took me a year to have them all memorized. Just imagine how long it took me to properly spell it.)

"You don't have to use my full name, you know..."

"I'm just angry because you did things that aren't exactly good. You're like a naughty little girl today." Caspian explained to me.

"Naughty?" I quoted.

"Yes, naughty. Did you apologize to Edmund for making him cover up for you?" He raised his brow at me.

"I already did." I chirped at him. And Caspian nodded approvingly.

* * *

**A/n: Thank you for those who read this chapter. I would also like to thank those who reviewed the previous chapter. I hope to hear from you! :D Make me happy please and review. :D **


	5. Chapter 4

"Go on, Cas." I persuaded Caspian to walk on ahead. He still wouldn't bulge. "Go on, walk already." We already reached Aslan's How. Not much of what I had imagined, 'Ancient' Ed calls it. And Caspian here, doesn't want to walk anymore.

"I think I have cold feet." He muttered under his breath. _Cold feet?_ I remember my tutor say its something about being nervous.

"Don't worry Cas." I was trying to be supportive. I decided I'll just drag him along with me. He seems heavier than what he looks. I walked faster than my usual pace, getting 'cold feet' too, the more I think about the living creatures looking right at me. Both Cas and I were in awe, as we reached the inside of the castle. It looked ancient but cool.

"Al, Caspian." Lucy called. She is with her siblings. Analyzing the weapons they have stored. We went over them quickly, Caspian regaining control of himself again, went ahead of me, squeezing my hand lightly before he did.

"Al, Lucy and I are going on a room hunt. Would you like to come with us?" Susan smiled. I quickly nodded my head. I would love to explore this castle. "Great." Susan pulled my hand and we went out of the room.

"This room is creeping me out." Lucy blurted out. I chuckled at her.

"I bet it's going to be cold here when it's night time." Susan disapprovingly nodded at the torches. I looked at them too, there were only a few torches lit in the hallway. "I'll have somebody put up more torches, our friends might caught something with this type of temperature."

"Oh, Susan look! There's a room." Lucy pointed at a wooden door. "There's another here."

"This gallery is filled with rooms!" I said, looking at how the number of wooden doors scattered around.

"Well then. Let's explore each and everyone and decide what room will be comfortable and suitable." Susan chirped as she opened one of the doors. The three of us went in and saw the inside didn't have any decent bed. It's filled with paintings of a beautiful woman, with white hair. Susan immediately closed it and opened another.

"It's.. decent..." Lucy broke the silence, as there were only a table inside the room. Both Susan and I chuckled. It took us a few rooms before we found rooms for ourselves complete with beds and blankets. And a comfort room. We didn't bother with pillows anymore.

"Where will Pete, Ed and Cas sleep?" Lucy asked as we stayed on Susan's room. It was big, with a fireplace, a nice set of furniture complete with a bed and table.

"We did find about 7 decent rooms." Susan said. All of us were lying down at the bed, relaxing ourselves from all the stress in traveling.

"I bet Pete would want to have the biggest." Lucy started.

"Too bad for him then. I already have the biggest." Susan flipped over and undid her hair. "Ed wouldn't mind whatever room he gets. What about Caspian, what room would he like?" Both of them looked at me.

"Uhm... I don't really know..." I started of.

"Do you have any ideas then?" Susan pressed on the subject.

"I haven't been to his room." I tried to drop the subject. What if I choose a wrong room for Caspian? He might not be able to sleep properly. I'm scared.

"Ever?" This time it was Lucy who asked.

"I'm not really allowed to.."_ go out of my room. _"To go to somebody else room" I lied instead.

"Oh, strict parents?"

"Strict dad." I said quickly. "I don't know who my mom is."

"We're so sorry for intruding." Susan squeezed my hand as a sign of support. I smiled faintly.

"Why don't we have a sleepover tonight? I'm sure Al would enjoy that" Lucy asked Susan hopefully.

I scrunched up my forehead trying to figure out what 'sleepover' means. My vocabulary isn't at all great. When I learned how to read and write, some basic manners and our family tree and the council, my father stopped the tutors from visiting me. And every six months Uncle Caspian would only send me dozens of fairytale books to keep me company for the rest of the time they won't be visiting me.

"Sleepover?" I manged to squeak out and ask.

"We're going to sleep in Susan's room. Talk about girly things..." When my face showed no idea what she's talking she described it, this time, leaving out no details. I couldn't really comprehend to what she's saying, all I can relate to is secrets, games (chess perhaps?), sleeping and sleep clothes. We we're interrupted when somebody knocked at our room.

"Su, Peter wants to talk to all of us." I instantly smiled when I heard Ed's voice. "Oh, and bring Al with you too." When I heard this my smile widened.

The three of us went outside of the room to the great hall. Almost everybody was there. And I took my seat next to Caspian. Peter was standing in the middle as we surrounded him. I'm curious at what he wanted to discuss with us, but Caspian seemed to know what he wants to say. Caspian seemed to be tensed up a bit.

"As we all know, we are on war with the Telmarines. I thought about this. We have the weapons and the army" He eyed the Narnian troops, who seemed to cheer when he looked at them. "We will raid the castle. And completely defeat the Telmarines."

"We are safer here." Caspian tried to argue with Peter, but he was silenced when Peter looked at him.

"We have the element of surprise." Peter confidently said. He kept talking and talking about something, but I was to busy looking at Caspian and rubbing his hand comfortably for me to listen intently at what he's saying. After about two and a half hours Peter finally stopped talking and excused himself to rest.

"Cas." I said still rubbing his hand.

"I'm tired. I need to rest. Can we talk tomorrow?" He pulled his hand away from mine. "I'm really sorry Al. I'm not able to spend some time with you. In fact, we barely talk with each other anymore."

"Cas, there's a war going on." I smiled at him and he smiled weakly. "You're excused." I tried to make him laugh but he didn't. He gave me a simple nod and ruffled my tidy hair. He's really tired, I think. When he was out of sight, I gave a really really long sigh. I looked for Susan and Lucy but they weren't around anymore. I searched for Ed next but no luck on finding him. I didn't bother to look for Peter as we never really talked and I don't like him very much for the way he's treating Cas.

* * *

I am currently strolling down the hallways of this castle. Finding the right way back to my room, I wish I never strolled. I'm lost. I can't find anybody in here. I kept on walking not really sure where I'm headed.

"Hello?" I yelled. And Somebody replied, hello to me too! About four of them. "I know somebody's there! Please I'm lost!" And those people replied, "I'm Lost! Lost! Lost!." I stopped talking for a while. These people are making fun of me. I frowned, I'm lost and the only people here with me, found it actually funny to make fun of me. My frown deepened. "Stop Making fun of me!" I bet they are smirking when they said the same things I did.. "AAAAAAHHH! Stop that!"

"Is that you Al?" I heard a voice yell. The annoying men were copying the man's voice now. There really are people who don't know hiw to spend their time properly.

"Is that you Cas?" I yelled back and those mean people started copying me, "You CAS! CAS! CAS! CAS!."

I saw a figure at the other end of the hall. I squinted a bit and saw a guy, "Hey Cas, I've lost my way. Can we go back now?" The mean people were saying the same things I said again. They really are starting to piss me off.

"Take another guess would you? I'm not Caspian." As the figure approached me, it's Edmund. He was frowning a bit. "Why are you lost anyway?" He whispered.

"I don't really know why I got lost. How did you know I'm here?" I asked bewildered. He just shrugged.

"I can hear your _ECHO_, a few blocks from here." He started.

I looked at him, "What's an Echo?"

"It's those voices you were so annoyed awhile ago. You created that sound since you're in an enclosed room." He was suppressing his laugh again. I couldn't blame him. After all, I made a fool of myself again. When will I ever change? It made me laugh and a laughing noise was made due to our _'echo.'_, still feeling uneasy saying that word.

He was holding a thing in his hand. He seemed to notice I was looking at the thing he's holding. "It's a flashlight." I mouthed an 'o'. At first, I thought that Caspian and I were doomed when we escaped. Now, I'm really glad I came with him. I never knew there were a lot of things in this world I still need to know. It's wonderful.

"Where can I get one of those?" I inquired, it would be nice to have a flashlight especially in times like this.

"You can't purchase this here in Narnia or in Telmar or in this world." He said in a matter of fact tone. He was now beside me and we found ourselves walking back to where I've come from. "I got this back in my world." I don't really have a clue on what he's talking.

"You're weird." I smiled. Edmund really doesn't suit this world. He's too gentle.

"Said the girl who got confused with a river and an ocean. And mistaking people for her own echo." I smacked his shoulder playfully, he pretended I hit it hard. "Is that what you do to somebody who saved your life? You should be in debt." He chuckled.

"I _am._" I replied. I never had this type of conversation from anybody except for Cas, of course.

"Then why don't you show them a little, eh?" He ruffled my hair like how Caspian would.

"Oh, give my hair a break." I tried to tidy it a bit, combing my fingers through it;Unfortunately, my fingers would tangle every time it reached my shoulders. Even though people might be embarrassed, I'm so comfortable with him. Maybe 'cause he reminds me a lot of Cas?

"Why don't you cut it? I'm sure it would look a lot better." He eyed my hair. I looked at my hair. Is it really that long already?

"I will. I just don't have something to cut them with." I said. I saw him touch his sword. My eyes widened as he smiled cheekily. "No, never. I'll just ask Susan. Thank you but _sir_, I don't think I need your assistance. If you mind, I want to keep my head." He laughed.

"Who would want to murder you?" I suddenly stopped walking. _Murder_ always go with my _father_. It dawned to me and I suddenly remembered my father. I felt happy this past few days I forgot about him. What will he do if he finds me? Will he lock me in that horrible cell again? Will he kill me? NO! I don't want to die. Not when this world had a lot of things I don't know yet. "Anything wrong?" He asked with a concern in his tone.

I looked away, avoiding eye contact, "I just remembered my father." I said. He patted me on the back, just like how Cas would.

"Do you miss him?" his eyes bore into mine.

"I think so." I replied.

"It is hard to be apart from your family." He said as he sat down in the hallway, he invited me to sit beside him to. Our backs faced the wall. It felt cold. "Do you have any siblings?" He asked trying to open up a conversation.

"I don't know." Was all I could reply. For some reason, I started talking, "I hardly see my father, and I don't know who my mom is. So, I don't know if I'm an only child or something. No one tells me anything about her."

"Would you like to find your her? Your mother, I mean." He asked as though he would do everything if I said yes.

I don't know how to reply to him. I reflected on his question that very moment 'cause I wanted to answer him sincerely. "More than anything." I said with eager eyes.

"After this war, I promise. I'll help you find her." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Thank you." I muttered. To me his sincerity was the greatest kindness I have ever received in years; probably in my entire existence. But my happiness vanished because I realized I don't know how my mom looks like, I don't even know her name. "Uhm... Ed, I don't know what she looks like. I don't even know her name." I said.

"I have never heard of a thing in this world that a king hadn't found yet." He grinned. I saw another side of Edmund today, behind those gentle world lies a king. Maybe, I was wrong. It's not that he doesn't suit this world, the world right now doesn't suit him. He would have been a great king. I wish I would be there to see the kind of world this king would build. My heart is beating unusually and I don't know why. Even if finding my mother is almost impossible, his words made me believe in the most uncertain possibility.

"What are you thinking so seriously about?" Ed asked me. He tilted his head so that I could see his big beautiful brown eyes. "A.. beau?"

"Beau?" I repeated. This is the first time I've heard that word. "What's a beau?"

"A fiancee." Just like in the fairytales I've read, "Ah! A fiancee." I repeated. "A FIANCEE? NO! No way. I'm too young. I don't want to have one yet. Cas doesn't even have one!" I shrieked at the realization, "But I always imagined myself having one or at least having a prince charming like Cinderella or Snow White." I replied weakly. Our eyes locked. I realized, I just said that out loud. I covered my eyes and looked away. I cannot believed I just told him that! I took a peek to see if he laughed but he didn't.

Instead he teased me again, "Don't worry, you're father might have already arranged one for you. During our reign in the Golden age, Daughters of Kings by the time they turn fourteen their beaus are already arranged."

"Beau..'S'?" I asked him. Highlighting the s. "Am I going to have multiple husbands? Isn't that... bad?"

"No," He didn't bother hiding his laugh. "You'll only have one husband. If your husband died then that's the time you get to marry another one. Besides I was joking with you." He was still laughing when I spoke,

"I don't want him to die." I continued. We both kept silent for awhile when my stomach growled. "Ed, I'm hungry."

"We're still lost." He said as he yawned.

"Oh." I felt sleepy too.

"We can wait 'till Susan or Caspian finds us. They always do."

"Yeah, Let's do that." My eyes getting heavier every moment. I felt Edmund's head on my shoulder. I smiled and fall asleep by his head. The wind blew the torches, and it suddenly became colder and darker but somehow, I don't feel alone at all.

* * *

**A/n: Merry Christmas to Everybody! I don't think I can update until Dec. 27. D: Sad to say. But anyway, I would like to thank all those who reviewed the previous chapter, this chapter is dedicated to you. And most importantly this chapter is dedicated to my wonderful beta-reader, who really took time in editing and adding details to this chapter to make it prettier. Merry Christmas to everybody (again)!**

**And dear readers,**

**I would like to thank you for reading my story and I would appreciate it more if you reviewed, please consider it a Christmas present for me. :DDD Hehehehehe. Happy holidays everybody!**

**~I'oOoMoOo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_"The window's too high Al. We can't climb out of it." Cas dismissed the idea I suggested. Today he told me about the beach, and I would like nothing more than to find and swim in one. After all, nobody would know f I am gone. Plus, Cas said today's my father's birthday. And I am very eager to see him._

_"Sure we can, I'm too small and you can just use the door." I tried to persuade him. He was disapproving my proposed ideas. "Maybe we could ask Uncle Caspian to let me out."_

_Cas frowned. "I already did Al. Countless times."_

_"Please... I just want to see my father. Looking at his portrait isn't doing me any good." I said weakly at I looked at my father's portrait. A gift from Caspian for my birthday, I never expected him to give me one so to my utter surprise and happiness that he did._

_"Well, it won't hurt if we're gone.." He looked at me. He finally agreed! "But just a few minutes, okay Al?" I nodded my head. I don't really know what will happen to me if I did went out of the room. I'm only 7 years old after all, what punishment could they put on me?_

_"Oh! Al-right. What do I do with you?" Cas half-smiled.  
_

_"Oh Yes, oh yes Caspian!" I hugged him as he covered my mouth._

_"They might hear you." He whispered as he looked worriedly at the door. I nodded my head at him. "So how do you expect us to meet while you're out there? This castle's huge, may I inform you that."_

_"Well... " I started off. I haven't really thought of anything yet. But I've got nothing to loose, right? "How about you wait for me exactly down my window. That way we'll meet easier." I feel like Rapunzel, locked up in a tower minus the long hair._

_"You're nuts." Cas said. "Even if you use the window how would you get down?"_

_"There are two lower towers right below mine. I'll juts jump to the one or be like Rapunzel. Using the blankets I suppose?"__ I pouted at him. _

_"Okay, okay. I rather you be Rapunzel. Don't jump, okay? I'll go down now. And be careful. You're father won't like it if he finds out you've sneaked out of your room." We were both whispering careful enough not to let the soldiers waiting outside hear what we are planning about. I feel this.. this.. energy rush through me, as I am excited. It's like when I'm given fruits instead of stale bread to eat._

_"Hey, ye' two 'ave gottin' quiet' what' ter ye' doin' in'?" The soldier banged at the door. "Let me in, you brattee' little moongreeeels'" I don't know what mongrel means, but he doesn't make it sound nice._

_"We were sleeping but unfortunately YOU rudely woke us up." Caspian covered up, before the big soldier was able to open the door with the keys._

_"Oh yi? We've go to go. 'Tupid mongrels." I don't like him very much. The soldier immediately dragged Caspian out of the room. Caspian winked at me, reminding me our plan is now being 'executed'. I could only smile and nod at him before the soldier was able to close my room. I could here the clicking of the locks as he put them on again grudgingly. By the sounds of it, I am really locked in. Am I a m-monster? That's why they keep on locking me in?_

_I brushed those thoughts away. The problem now is going up. I climbed on top of my bed to my bookshelf. I am a little too short for my age. Uncle Caspian says because I don't eat much. But Cas says because I am never really given nutritious food. I tried to tiptoe but my hand (even if its outstretched) could barely touch the window sill._

_"It's too high!" I yelled. As I was outbalanced and landed with a thud on my stiff bed. "Aw...ouch..." I said as I rubbed my sore butt. There's nothing good ever coming out of being short. I closed my eyes, trying to stop myself from crying, when I felt this hard thing hit my thigh. "Ouch!" I yelled again. I looked in front of me looking for the thing that hit me._

_"You thick stupid book. Now my skin has purple marks on it, thanks to you. I hate you!" I said. I threw the book on the floor and lied down on my bed._

_"Lady, you're fo-food.. is.. here..." I heard a maid open the small hole in my door and put the food inside. I looked at it and felt my stomach grumble. I went out of bed when I stepped on the same book I put on the floor. It made me higher! And that's when an idea came into me, I could use my books to escape! I quickly grabbed the book on the floor and quickly placed it on top of the bookshelf. And I went down again grabbed another thick book and placed it on top. I couldn't contain the happiness I'm feeling. Finally, I'm a step of going out this room and being able to see my dad._

_When I can already reach the window I climbed on it and for the first time, breath fresh air. Telmar, certainly is beautiful. I looked down and saw that I am really on top of a tower and I could barely see Cas._

_I forgot what happened after that. But there was one thing that kept playing in my head- A painting of a very beautiful woman. I could not look away and a part of me is being pulled into the room just to look at it. I was drawn to it. My world stop at that very moment. I forgot about Cas and about our little escape plan. To me, that woman was more important that the 'ocean' Cas was talking about or my freedom.  
_

_"What are you doing here?" A deep dark estranged voice growled. I faced the door in horror but my face instantly lit up. The voice belonged to the man in the portrait Cas gave me. He's my father. Finally, after seven years, I finally saw him. _

_"Daddy." I said as I approached him. Tears were running down my cheeks. "Happy Birthday!" I smiled and looked at his face, searching for the fatherly concern I always have yearned for. Instead I saw frown, deep resentment and... hate. Feelings that I have never knew existed. Only now._

_"Nothing's going to be happy, since you're here." He spat. Not really spat but when he was talking with me, any person can tell how disgusted he was with me. It was so obvious I was the least thing he wanted to see on this day. I could feel the heavy slashes. I started to cry not from the pain across my back but because of my wasted effort, a love that could never be returned and simply because of all the people, I'm a reject even to my father. _

_"I'm.. sorry.. Sorry... I'm sorry..." I sobbed. I looked down as I wiped my face with my tattered dress (from climbing up the tower)  
_

_"Next time you sneak out of your room." My father started of, he looked so scary. I was crying, pleading for forgiveness to him. 'I won't have second thoughts in sparing your life. Do I make my self clear, insignificant little troll?'_

_I nodded as I tried to stop my sobbing. The Telmarine maids and guards escorted me back to my prison room._

"Al? Al. Al." A soft voice called me.

"Ed?" I was all I could murmur still half asleep.

"You were having a nightmare." He motioned for his hand. He must have wiped my tears with his fingers. "What are you so sorry about for?" He asked curiously.

I looked at him, my eyes open wide fully awake now. I paused for awhile debating to myself. "It wasn't a nightmare," I whispered. It was reality getting back at me. "I remembered my father." I managed to say. He helped me up. He's like a second Cas.

"It's morning already." Edmund changed the subject. He must have felt I'm not comfortable talking about it. "I'm surprised. Susan and Caspian haven't found us yet. It seems they only find us when we are in trouble." He laughed. His laughter was so pure, it made me laugh too.

"OH really, Edmund?" We looked ahead of us. And to our utter shock, High King Peter was there, right in front of us. He was tapping his foot impatiently, probably waiting for us. "So this is where you would prefer when a war is going on." High King Peter's low voice is scary. He must have noticed that I don't like him much because he smiled when he looked at me, "Alvira, I'm sorry about my brother's misbehavior." He apologized sincerely. Well, I guess he wasn't that bad?

"Nothing of that sort brother. We lost our way when it became dark. Now that it's morning, we are fine by ourselves." He replied. "Let's walk there together." Ed told me. We walked slowly with High King Peter leading the way. Trying to figure out what High King Peter is thinking, I tried to remember how he looked this morning. I think that he was worried that Ed was missing for the night. His forehead is all scrunched up like how Cas would when he's worried about me. I stopped for awhile and realized in horror, I will definitely face Caspian soon.

"Hey Pete, Al and I are a bit hungry, we're going to go back now for breakfast." Ed grabbed my hand as we walked faster than normal. We even managed to overtake high King Peter. He must really be hungry. Well, I am too. My stomach had been growling for awhile. I'm just thankful it's not loud. I giggled at that thought.

"Hold it." High King Peter grabbed my other hand and surprisingly pulled me gently closer to him so that Edmund would have to stop. "Alvira, you can go. Ed stay." High King Peter let go of my hand.

"That's fine since I need to talk to you as well but I'm afraid even if there's light around now, Al will get lost." Ed said jokingly. I was about to say I could manage but High King Peter replied first.

"Just take all the left corridors and never turn right. I trust you will find Susan and Lucy. The servants were ready to feed and dress you up." High King Peter looked at me and gave a simple smile. Not the same smile Ed is giving me though. I just quickly nodded and almost ran to where Susan and Lucy are.

* * *

"There you are!" Susan, even though there was still one long corridor before I got to where they are, yelled in her big-sister voice. "You haven't eaten yet, have you? Oh! You poor thing." Susan rushed me to sit in the table and eat.

"Caspian was a bit worried when he found out you were missing again." Susan said as she poured some water-like thing in my cup. It's color violet.

"No, That's not right Susan. As I remember Caspian was frantically worried when Ed was missing with Al- Oomph." Susan covered Lucy's mouth before she was able to finish her sentence. I wonder why she needed to cover Lucy's mouth? Cas should know it's better that I'm missing with Ed. I would be safer. Why should he be worried?

"Anyway. I would like to invite you this afternoon." Susan started of. Lucy tried to open her mouth again but Susan's hand was back on her mouth again. "I'm going to teach Narnians on how to use a bow and arrow."

"Exciting isn't it?" Lucy asked in a tone of sarcasm. You could see she doesn't like bows and arrows that much. Well, I don't like it either. Arrows killed many people. It wasn't a good story to hear. I nodded my head at them unconsciously. I was thinking of something else. I just remembered Archery requires physical capacity. I wonder will I be okay?

The day passed quite quickly. Despite my first conclusion at arrows, right now I find myself enjoying Susan's archery lessons. Susan is really good at it. She is a great teacher too because I learned quickly because of her and let me remind you I'm not a fast learner when in comes to physical education. I recently broke another arrow. Susan says I'm holding it too tight. But it's okay. I wanted to do something at least. Susan, Lucy, Edmund, even High King Peter have done so much for me. I also want to do something for them. Susan left me to teach other students.

"Hold it like this Caspian." I heard Susan's voice and I looked over to Susan and Caspian, who were just about a meter away from me. Caspian is slightly red around the cheeks. I felt somebody nudged me.

"Looks like some people are developing feelings, aren't they?" Lucy and I giggled at them. They looked like this couple from my fairytale books. "And look at Cas, he looks so red. And Susan too. I haven't seen her so giddy..." Lucy continued. She and I tried to hold back our girly giggles. But it turned a full-out laugh when Caspian dropped the bow and Susan picked it up 'accidentally' touching Cas' hand.

"What are you two laughing about?" Susan asked. Masking her 'giddy giddy' attitude with fake strictness (according to Lucy.)

"No-nothing Susan." Lucy tried to swallow a threatening laugh. "Just.. go on.. Continue what you.. were.. doing... with _Caspian._"

"Oh _Shut up_ would you?" Susan hissed.

"Come on Al. Let's leave those two _lovebirds_ alone." Lucy whispered as we went on a ran for our lives against Susan, who immediately turned bright red when she heard what we said. Lucy and I didn't really know where we ran off. We were giggling-slash-laughing to care anyway.

"I can't believe Susan likes Caspian!" I said, finally having control over my laughs again. Lucy on the other hand couldn't control herself from laughing.

"I never saw Susan so giddy giddy my whole life. _Ever._" She said in between laughs. "She and Caspian make the perfect couple!" I couldn't agree more. I always knew Caspian, in one way or another, fancy Susan. Have you seen the way he first look at her? It's classic.

"I always knew Caspian likes Susan. I never thought Susan liked him too. And Right now I'm so happy for them!" I sat in the green grass and Lucy sat down with me too.

"You _knew_?" Lucy asked with wide eyes. I nodded at her. "Yet you didn't tell me?" She pouted. The pout immediately vanished and she started giggling again. "I still couldn't believe what I just saw. I wonder how _Peter_ would react."

"You would do no such thing, Lucy." Lucy and I shared a horrified expression when we saw a pissed Susan glaring right at us. "I couldn't believe you _think_ I like Caspian." Susan sat in between Lucy and I, her face still flushed.

"Sure, you _don't_, does she Al?" I nodded at Lucy. I was grinning like what I think as a maniac, while Lucy started giggling again. Susan became even redder.

"Give it a rest." Susan finally said. We sat there and enjoyed the scenery for awhile. We talked about a lot of things. Well mostly, just teased Susan. I never knew talking with girls could be this fun. I felt like I have two sisters. It's really nice. I'm glad I came with Caspian. If I hadn't I wouldn't have met such great people.

"I think we need to go back." Susan said. We both nodded at her. It _is_ getting late. We walked back to the castle. And at dinner Susan couldn't look directly at Caspian. ;D

* * *

**A/n: Sorry I only updated now... D: I had a mental block. And I would like to thank you for reading this. :DDD And my beta-reader for editing my work. And I want to thank those who reviewed in the previous chapter! :D I really appreciate it! Thank you so much!**


End file.
